


Anything for You

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Latex, Light Dom/sub, Lio's horny official outfit, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Movie, Size Difference, bottom Lio, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: If it wasn't his boyfriend's birthday Lio's not sure he would put up with this nonsense.Then again, he probably would.(PWP just as an excuse to write something involving Lio's horny outfit from the artbook. With one small addition!)





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Promare so hopefully Lio and Galo seem at least a bit in character. But then again, it's PWP so you never know.
> 
> We all adored the horny goodness the official artists blessed us with in the artbook and I couldn't help but utilize it for a good PWP. But I did make one small adjustment to the outfit that I hope you all will like :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lio sits on his and Galo's shared bed with his arms crossed, shivering at the cool air of the apartment across his bare skin. Galo is taking his sweet time coming back whatever he needed to grab to put what he called his 'perfect awesome plan!' in action. If it wasn't his boyfriend's birthday Lio's not sure he would put up with this nonsense.

Then again, he probably would.

Galo had been fairly tight lipped on what he wanted for his birthday, much to Lio's chagrin, only telling him he had a plan and to make sure he was free that day. But finally that morning just after breakfast, Galo had instructed Lio to strip and get on the bed and wait for him, so they could fianlly get started. The look in his eyes had been entirely too eager.

Lio taps his finger tips along the side of his arm impatiently. Galo knows since the loss of the promare Lio runs cold, easily shivering in even warm weather. It's more than a little inconsiderate to keep him naked and waiting for so long, so when the door to the bedroom finally is pushed open Lio has half a mind to complain.

The sight of Galo's equally bare body strolling into the room has him holding his tongue though.

Lio's eyes trail down the musculature of Galo's chest, gorgeous to behold no matter the fact that he sees it every day given his boyfriend's shirtless tendencies, and eventually come to rest at the sway of his half hard cock when he comes to stand in front of him. Galo's more than well endowed, and Lio's had the pleasure of becoming well acquainted with the full thick length over the course of their relationship. Regardless of whatever ridiculous idea Galo has, he's looking forward to whatever ecstasy he'll receive from it soon enough.

"Sorry it took so long," Galo says with a a grin, drawing Lio's attention back up to his face. "Had to make sure I had everything."

Lio quirks an eyebrow as Galo drops a bag onto the bed beside him, having been too distracted to notice him carry it in.

"Isn't the birthday boy supposed to be the one getting gifts today?" Lio snarks, reaching for the bag only to have Galo swat his hands away.

"Oh trust me, this is as much for me as it is for you," Galo responds with a wink. Lio barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes as Galo himself goes to pull something out of the plain black bag. "Okay, close your eyes and just go with it."

Lio fixes Galo with an unamused stare, but acquiesces at the combo of Galo's bright eyes and smile. Damn his boyfriend's ability to make him go along with anything. "What sort of weird shit are you getting me into?"

Galo shushes him and places a hand on one of Lio's arms. Lio nearly melts into the warmth of Galo's touch after spending too long chilled, almost instinctively leaning in for more.

Galo gives a light chuckle."Let you get a little too cold, huh?"

Lio keeps his eyes shut as he feels fingers trail down from his shoulder to his chest, pressing lightly against a nipple erected by the cold. Abruptly Galo pinches it and Lio has to clench his eyes as he gives out an involuntary moan. He's always been too sensitive there and Galo had been quick to notice.

He only has a moment to wonder if teasing him had been Galo's plan before the hand disappears and he feels a strip of something smooth wrapping around his upper arm. Lio would know the feeling of latex anywhere, and his eyebrows furrow as he tries to assess Galo's intent.

After the first small belt is clinched into place, another is placed just under it. The process is repeated on the other side and then Lio feels a very familiar accessory as it's fastened around his neck.

"Is that my cravat?" he asks deadpan, only to get no response. "What are you even doing?"

"You'll see!" Galo says, sounding all too pleased with himself. The cravat settles against his bare chest and Galo lifts each of Lio's hands in turn, adorning each with a half glove made of the same latex as the belts.

There's a brief movement and Lio jumps when he feels the ghost of Galo's breath against his cock, causing it to stiffen. Unfortunately it's only a tease as Galo shifts back slightly, parting Lio's legs so he can ease each of Lio's knee high boots on and fastening them on tightly. Two more belts follow suit on each of his upper thighs and Lio bites at his lip, hoping Galo will get to the point soon.

As if reading his thoughts, Galo leans up to peck Lio on the cheek. "Almost done, don't worry."

Lio huffs as he feels Galo easing a pair of short shorts up his legs. They're barely more than panties, of course made of matching latex with a small zipper in the front that Galo does up quickly. They're also tight as fuck, keeping his anticipating half hard cock pressed firmly up against his abdomen. But there's something at the back of the shorts as well, and even as he shifts his hips he can't quite tell what it is.

And finally, after Galo loosely drapes a belt around his hips, the man steps away with a cheerful "All done!"

Lio opens his eyes, blinking a couple times at the bright light of the room before glancing down at himself- and he has to admit, he looks good. His bright pink nipples are still stiff and visible on either side of his cravat, and the bulge of his cock looks even more obscene through the latex. When he looks up Galo's staring at him hungrily, eyes dark as he takes in Lio's appearance.

Still though, something isn't right. This can't be his whole plan. "If you just wanted to know how I'd look as a stripper, I could have put this on by myself quicker."

Galo shakes his head, quickly deflecting. "Half the fun is getting to put it on you." He pauses. "But I did forget one thing. Close your eyes again for me?"

"Galo..." Lio says warily, but another quick flash of puppy eyes from Galo has him sighing and closing them.

Quicker than Lio can react, Galo takes up both of his wrists, closing something tightly around them.

Lio's eyes snap open and he glares down at the wooden stocks restricting his hands. "Galo, what the hell?"

"Now I've got just where I want you! How about you do whatever I say and then I tell you where I put the key?" Galo winks. "See? Awesome plan, right?"

"You should be thankful it's your birthday." Lio groans at Galo's proud display, but there's no hiding how his cock clearly twitches in the bulge of the latex. Being at Galo's mercy sounds more than perfect. "Fine. Do what you want."

Galo's warm hands are on him again in an instant, sliding up and down Lio's pale thighs and brushing dangerously close to his cock. Lio still does his best to look unaffected, but as soon as Galo presses his palm against his shaft he can't help but hiss at the sensation with Galo's heat permeating through the material of the shorts. He shifts his hips against Galo, desperate for more.

"Damn," Galo whistles, admiring the display. "How are you so hot, Lio? You're gorgeous."

Feeling his face flush, Lio looks away. But that only makes Galo pull back again.

"Aw, don't get so embarrassed. How about you give me a little show?" Galo's face is settled in a smirk as he continues. "Go ahead and touch yourself."

"But-" Lio glances at his cuffed hands and then back up to Galo. Galo laughs once and then moves in, guiding Lio's position.

He settles him at the center of the bed on his knees, legs parted so he can have a clear view of Lio's movements. He settles Lio's hands above the bulge of his erection and then sits back to watch. Lio moves his hands to get to the shorts' zipper only to be stopped by a tut from Galo.

"Leave them on," Galo instructs, only for Lio to glare at him.

With the way the stocks position his wrists, Lio only has two options. He can use one hand to cup his cock through he material and rub it that way, but that would obstruct Galo's view. So carefully positions his hands so he fingers on each are able to just press into the bulge of latex, sighing at the pressure. He drags his fingers up and down slowly, feeling his cock harden fully at last.

"There you go, that's it Lio." Galo watches him closely as he grips his own cock, jerking it in time with Lio's movements. It only encourages Lio to speed up, doing his best with the amount of grip he has.

Galo lets him go for a while, but given the position it's impossible to go at the pace Lio craves and it's too soon that he starts whimpering in need, unable to sate his desire. He clenches his eyes shut and tries to focus on the pleasure, but it's no use.

He opens his eyes only once Galo tugs his hands away from his desperate work. Lio's hips jerk at the loss of contact and he lets out a pitiful whine that he'd normally be too proud to release. Galo strokes his hair softly, soothing him if only a little.

"Need more?" he asks, and Lio nods quickly. "I'll give you what you need. But first…"

He pulls Lio forward until he's on his hands and knees, back arched and face perfectly at cock level as Galo stands beside the bed. Galo curses under his breath. "Fuck, I could come just looking at you like this."

Feeling a hand fisting in his hair, Lio lets himself be dragged in until Galo's thick cockhead is pressed against his lips. Lio kisses lightly at the head, noticing the shiver run through Galo's body, before leaving soft kitten licks at the slit, teasing the man in retaliation for making him wait.

"Come on, Lio," Galo groans, tightening his grip on Lio's hair until he whines again. "You know what you're supposed to do."

And Lio does know. He parts his lips and Galo presses his hips forward, forcing his cock into Lio's mouth. Lio savors the heat and flavor of the dick on his tongue, sucking at the head as Galo starts to pump it in and out between his lips. As always Galo's careful to ease him into it, knowing that his length can be too much from the start especially given how much smaller Lio is. But Lio knows his boyfriend too well, and that patience never lasts.

Each thrust has Galo's cock dipping further and further back in Lio's mouth, breaching his throat as he tries to swallow around it. Each inch clears Lio's mind more, pulling attention away from his own neglected dick as his lips are stretched wide around the shaft and his throat is stuffed. And Galo only wants more.

"Get ready, Lio," he warns and Lio braces himself as Galo finally gives a harsh thrust to bury himself fully in the warm, wet embrace of Lio's throat.

It's taken practice for Lio to not choke around it, but it doesn't stop his eyes from watering as Galo takes up a brutal pace. He pulls back until the head just barely rests on Lio's lips and thrusts full force back into his throat without hesitation, the wet noises echoing around their room. It takes a few moments before Lio can get his breathing pattern but he settles into it, his world narrowing to just his throat pleasuring Galo's cock.

"So good, Lio," Galo praises him, not slowing his pace at all as he cups Lio's stuffed cheek with his free hand. "God damn, you take it so well."

Time means nothing to Lio as he simply takes what Galo gives him, but eventually Galo slows down and pulls out from between his lips. He releases Lio's hair, stroking it gently once more as he gives him a moment to come down and breathe.

"All good for more?" He asks as Lio comes back to himself, panting heavily for air.

"Y-... yes," Lio chokes out, carefully turning himself around with his restricted arms. He lays his bare chest against his forearms and raises his ass towards Galo, offering himself up for whatever his boyfriend wants. He just needs that cock inside him.

Hands smooth over his latex covered ass, tugging at whatever felt at the back of the shorts, and suddenly he feels a cool rush of air across his rear. Somewhere in the back of his mind Lio realizes it's a zipper, perfectly placed to give access to his hole. Truly convenient.

"I gotcha Lio," Galo says, running a finger over his puckered entrance just to see it twitch before leaning over and snagging a tube of lube out of their bedside drawer.

Lio feels a couple drops of liquid spurt directly onto his hole and can't help the full body shiver it causes. Galo steadies him with one hand on his hip, and presses his middle finger through the moisture and directly inside. Lio moans long and loud as he finally gets something inside. Galo's fingers are thick, and the callouses are only slightly masked by the slippery lube as he thrusts the finger in deep.

Galo doesn't waste time, quickly doubling up his fingers and corkscrewing them hard into Lio's hole, just as desperate to get on with it. A third finger is a good stretch and Lio bites down into the comforter to mask his groan.

He almost wants to cry when Galo pulls is fingers back out soon after, but the head of his cock almost immediately replaces them at the entrance to his loosened hole.

"Ready?" Galo double checks, stroking his dry hand down Lio's spine. Lio can't bring himself to speak, throat already wrecked by Galo's cock and mind spinning. He nods his head vigorously, turning his head to the side to offer Galo what he hopes is an encouraging smile. Galo gets the message.

Using one hand to spread his cheeks through the opening in the shorts, Galo breaches him. With one single slow push, he sheathes himself until his balls are flush with Lio's ass.

Tears sting at the corners of Lio's eyes as he's forced open wider than the fingers could ever manage. Galo is huge inside him, and it almost feels like his insides need to rearrange themselves to allow his cock full access.

"You always feel so amazing, Lio," Galo pants, giving Lio's ass an appreciative smack. Lio clenches involuntarily, only making them both moan.

Galo shifts without warning, leaning forward to brace his arm on the bed beside Lio as he begins to fuck hard into him. Lio nearly screams at the feeling, full beyond imagination one moment and empty the next with no reprieve. Tears stream down his cheeks; it’s so much but it feels so good.

Relentlessly, Galo pounds into him sending shockwaves of pleasure through every nerve in Lio’s body. There’s no finesse, just primal, carnal fucking. He’ll spend several thrusts hammering directly into Lio’s prostate, before shifting and barely grazing it. Lio can’t predict what will happen next and it only heightens each sensation.

But despite the brutality of it, Lio can feel Galo lining kisses along his shoulder and neck as he stays bent over him. The little affection gestures only make the ecstasy sweeter. He’s desperate for relief, but he doesn’t touch himself- Galo didn’t tell him to. But he still feels a familiar heat and tension building, he won’t last much longer.

“Come for me, Lio,” Galo whispers in his ear, and Lio’s body can’t help but obey. His whole body spasms, and he feels the sweet release wash over him. Liquid heat spills out into the confines of the tight latex shorts where his cock is still trapped as he comes, and he feels himself clenching down on Galo’s cock with each spurt.

Galo just fucks him through it, prolonging the aftershocks and pushing well into overstimulation. Lio shivers and cries out brokenly as Galo purposefully aims for his prostate, nailing it again and again until it’s almost painful. Gritting his teeth, he just endures it letting Galo take what he needs.

Suddenly, Galo shifts back upright. Lio only has a moment to feel a cold chill against his back before Galo reaches out and takes hold of Lio’s hair once more, pulling him until he’s forced upright as well, back arched.

“Just give me a little more Lio,” Galo pants. Keeping the hold on his hair he grabs Lio’s hip forcing him up and down on his cock. Lio wants to help with the movement but his legs are trembling too hard to be of much use. Galo doesn’t seem to mind though, thrusting up to meet him as the muscles in his arm barely strain to lift the small body in his grasp.

It’s almost torture how much longer it takes, but finally Galo’s pace stutters. He drops Lio down until he’s as deep as possible and bites down into the pale skin of Lio’s shoulder as he groans. Warmth spills inside him and Lio’s eyes almost roll back in his head, shuddering at the intensity of the sensation and feeling every twitch of Galo’s cock as he comes.

Galo releases his grip on Lio’s hair, and gently brings him to lay back against his broad chest as they both try to catch their breath. Lio feels one of Galo’s hands slip into his where it’s still held by the stock cuff and can’t help but smile.

After a few minutes Galo maneuvers Lio off his lap, softened cock slipping out of him along with the spill of cum while they both wince at the oversensitivity. Galo lays him down on the bed, and then retrieves the key for the cuffs from the bedside table.

“So, uh, not a bad plan right?” Galo says dumbly, offering Lio a lopsided grin. “You looked so good, Lio. Even though I might’ve gotten a bit rough there. Sorry.”

“It was fine.” Lio manages to say as Galo fumbles with the key, despite his throat feeling destroyed. The cuffs come off and Galo gingerly rubs circulation back into Lio’s wrists. Lio offers his boyfriend a smile. “...happy birthday, Galo. I love you.”

If it’s even possible, Galo’s grin turns brighter. He leans in and presses a hard kiss to Lio’s lips. “Love you too. Thank you so much, for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!  
I know a lot of people don't like commenting on E rated fics, but I would love to hear your thoughts! Comments keep the writing going!


End file.
